A Universal Abundance
by OperatorMazzi
Summary: The future has a way of arriving unannounced/"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves/"Even though the future seems far away, it is actually beginning right now"/"Let the future tell the truth, and evaluate each one according to his work and accomplishments"/"Memories are the key not to the past, but to the future".(REWRITE IS UP)
1. Prolougue

So to make things short here, this is something I wanted to write for a very long time coming. This story will be categorized in the Heavy AU section, which means people will be born in different eras, have different roles, personalities, ETC. ( I don't know I'm explaining this on a website that has dozens of AU's and by now a lot of people know what it means) Oc's will come into play all around in different scenarios, characters you know and love will probably make an appearance and such and such. A thing I wanted to clear up was the involvement of DESTINY...yeah I play Destiny. The overall topic is about Guardians, the warriors who wields the Traveler's light and such. The Guardians I want to address in this story WILL be different in character design, how they recruit more Guardians, how their ghosts are, and even their culture. Each Guardian will be unique his or her own way, ranging from weapons to new ( and old) abilities. For Halo's sake. different government, same BADASS military, and same covenant (Idk about the forerunners, we'll see where we go on from here). Mass Effect has minor changes. RWBY got flipped to the antagonist side for "reasons". This is the first Multi-Crossover I've so please bear with me. I hope anyone who reads this can understand and hope you enjoy this experiment I'm writing. Another thing I wanted to add is story takes place in a halo/Mass Effect Universe just like The Gate did.

-Mazzi

* * *

 _ **Origin**_

 _ **The United Earth Alliance was founded in the year of 2134, which was a result of a Third Great war of 2078. The Remnants of prewar Earth- the United States, Canada, The Remnants on the European Union- (England, France, Germany, Sweden, Belgium, and Poland) and the commonwealth of Australia. During these times the remnants of earth had pushed aside any differences they had and pulled whatever resources that was left and started to rebuild.**_

 _ **As reconstruction in the western world continued in the year of 2083, Mass rioting had engulfed the eastern world as the failing states of Russia and China were being overthrown by neo-fascists and communist political groups due the current food shortages and overtime these groups had created the Russian Conglomerate and The New Republic of China in 2096. By the year of 2098, the Russian Conglomerate and NRC began to expand their territory thus bringing in a small but ineffective war. Though most of the Remnants might've been crippled during the war, the Conglomerate and The NRC suffered from infighting which led to uprisings. The Remnants had used the commonwealth of Australia as a staging area as it was one of the surviving remnants that held off a foreign invasion from now collapsed People's Republic of China.**_

 _ **After 5 months, the remnants had pushed through occupied territory and seized control of both the Conglomerate and the NRC. By 2103, the provisional Unified Earth Government was established which led to the formation of the UEA 9 years later.**_

 _ **Infrastructure and Economy**_

 _ **During the years before WWIII, the western world had improved in technological advancements, ranging from medicine to military effectiveness. When the Third world war had sparked, Most of the modern world was thrown into chaos as many cities were burned and many of the current information hubs were destroyed in the initial attacks which resulted in the loss of critical information. After the war, most reconstruction efforts were tough to get back to prewar levels so the only thing they managed to do was repair and maintain civilian and military assets.**_

 _ **During the 20 year gap between WWIII and what most historians call the "UN Remnant Offensive" the United States, Canada, and Australia had to secure abandoned and unused assets to strengthen their forces (which reigned from civilian to enemy supplies, weapons, Vehicles, and carriers). Until the mid-22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **century most reconstructions proceeded at a slow rate and was even stalled for years on end.**_

 _ **Resuming Reconstruction and the Space Age**_

 _ **Before WWIII, the talk of space travel was one the highlights of prewar Earth's scientific communities, including the International Society of Civil Engineers.**_

 _ **The ISCE was one of main forefronts of technological innovation. When WWIII had started, most information of important value was stored in a private underground information hubs and all 3,021 members were placed in cryostasis.**_

 _ **The main headquarters of the ISCE that was located in Berlin was destroyed as the remains of Germany was continuously bombed by Russian and Chinese forces and the United Nations at the time presumed that all current members of the ISCE dead. In the following year of 2119, the Provisional UEG Reconstruction Force was clearing debris in Downtown Berlin when they found an underground bunker with the ISCE logo. Once they opened it, they found out that all 3,021 members had been in cryosleep for the past 41 years. While the current government was happy it came at a cost.**_

 _ **During the Bombing of Berlin, the bunker had been damaged and caused some programs to fail which led to the death of over 300 scientists and engineers and the corruption and loss of several information cores. The surviving members were shocked by the results of third world war that they immediately worked with the UEG to improve and accelerate the reconstruction of Earth. By 2127, over 34% of Earth was reformed to its former glory and created Mega-Cities to accommodate the European, Russian, Chinese and South American Populations.**_

 _ **By 2139, The UEA Engineers and ISCE Engineers had created the first three colonial spacecraft is sent to Mars, and by 2158 the first colony of New Paris is established.**_

 _ **United Nations Space Command**_

 _ **During the Third World war, the United Nations clashed with the Russians and the Chinese which led to the near destruction of the modern world. The UN Remnants was worried about experiencing the same uprisings that led to Russia's and China's downfall so after a few near disastrous meetings, the remnants pooled their forces together to create the United Armed Forces. This postwar military coalition had kept the peace for over 3 decades even though they were working with limited resources. When the first colonies on Luna and Mars was established, the UEA had to create an military to monitor all space travel from Earth to mars, so the United Nation Space Command came into play. The UNSC became The UAE's military, exploratory, and scientific agency (the ISCE was assimilated into the UNSC in 2137) and despite future conflicts, regulated space travel for the 50-100 years.**_

 _ **List of Conflicts**_

 _ **-Pre-UNSC period**_

 _ **World War II (1939-1945)**_

 _ **Creation of the United Nations (1945)**_

 _ **World War III( 2078-2083)**_

 _ **UN Remnant Offensive (2096-2098)**_

 _ **-Post UNSC period**_

 _ **Interplanetary War (Jovian Moons campaign, European-Asian Wars, Martian Campaign) 2160-2170**_

 _ **The Dark Incursion (Fallen Invasions. Hive Incursions, Cabal Offensives) 2290-2329**_

 _ **UEA-Council War (Three months)**_

 _ **Galactic Alliance-Imperium War( The fourth largest war that humanity has took part in ranging from the years 2447-2510)**_

 _ **Current Allies (as of 2609)**_

 _ **Council Species (Asari Republics, Turian Hierarchy, Salarian Union)**_

 _ **Illuminated Primacy (Hanar/Drell)**_

 _ **The Krogan Monarchy**_

 ** _Confederacy of Ordered Planets (Sangheili/Unggoy/Kig-Yar/Jiralhanae)_**

 _ **The Guardian Order (though the Order has been integrated into Human society, the Order is considered an independent organization and does not fall under UNSC jurisdiction)**_

 _ **The United Republic of Remnant (Formerly the Remnant Imperium)**_

 _ **Mercenaries for Hire**_

 _ **Current Religions of the UEA**_

 _ **-Travelocity**_

 _ **-The Path Of the Void**_

 _ **The Traveler and the Guardian Order**_

 _ **Not much is known About the Order except that they consider themselves the children of the Traveler (that currently resides on Mars).**_

 _ **In 2203, The Traveler had appeared above Mars sparking panic and concern among the human populace. When the UNSC was sent to investigate they brought well renowned scientist Catherine Halsey along with the research team. As scientific investigation were going on, the planetary environment began to change. The underground water reservoirs were pushed up creating massive oceans and plant life began sprouting all of over the planet. Despite the UNSC'S effort to terraform Mars, it took them 3-5 years to bring Mars to near-Earth conditions, the Traveler did what humanity tried to in nearly a week.**_

 _ **After the complete Terraforming of Mars, several thousands were reported to disappear in what witnesses say was a "white light" including Catherine Halsey. These people were chosen to become the Guardians we know today with Catherine Elizabeth Halsey to become Their Speaker. The Order Had welcomed all who wanted to be embraced in the Traveler's Light, even the ones who didn't believe in a higher being. After all these events, Humanity didn't expect what would happen next. But this was only the beginning.**_

 _ **The Golden Age**_

 _ **With the arrival of the Traveler, Humanity had experienced a number of unusual events. From the transformation of barren worlds like Mars, Venus, and Mercury and to Formation of Guardian Order. But there was one thing that Humanity truly enjoyed. The secrets it held.**_

 _ **The information it held had launched the Human race by another 3 centuries. The Technological advancements made and officially secured Humanity's position as the most technologically advanced race in the entire galaxy.**_

 _ **List Of Golden age Events and Advancements**_

 _ **Creation of the MKI Void Stardrive (2217)**_

 _ **As of 2219, one the colony of Ganymede the UNSC research facility Farris was experimenting one the prime elements (Void). During a routine check in with an experimental energy core, a malfunction occurred which destroyed Farris and large amounts Radiation into the Atmosphere. This event forced the Office Of Naval Intelligence to quarantine the moon and tell rest of Humanity that the colony was wiped out in due to hazardous radiation levels**_

 _ **ONI observation reports stated that the colonist's pigments started to change from Light to dark to pale blue or gray skin along with luminescent eyes with glowing irises. (March 14,2219)**_

 _ **Further Observation states a rise of brain activity along with signs of telekinetic abilities.(August 17,2219)**_

 _ **PROJECT EXO- A project planned by Misriah Armories and The UNSC to create Central AI controlled war machines called EXO'S. This project went on for 4-6 years until the "GOD VIRUS" was implemented. (2223-2229)**_

 _ **PROJECT AEGIS- A replacement to PROJECT EXO. Misriah used plans made by the UNSC to create frames ranging from security, custodial, and Military**_ **interests** _ **(2233)**_

 _ **PROJECT JADE LION Classified under ONI**_ ** _JURISDICTION_**

 _ **Digistructing was invented and improved universal construction time by 32.3%(2236)**_

 _ **Creation of MKIII Void Stardrive- this scientific achievement increased the number of colonized worlds over the years. By 2245, over 350+ plus worlds were colonized along the Orion Arm.**_

 _ **In 2250, ONI's security was breached which led to the discovery of the citizens of Ganymede being alive along with new generations living there as well. This led to public outrage which caused an investigation into the whole situation.**_

 _ **In 2251, The Awoken were fully known to the public.**_

 _ **Solar, Void, and Arc energy has been fully utilized in military and civilian equipment after years of experimentation. (2260)**_

 _ **Personal Shielding technology is manufactured and deployed among ground troops and navy ships . (2266)**_

 _ **Hammond Robotics creates the first Titans for the UNSC (2271)**_

 _ **The first four UNSC Infinity-class warships are deployed (2282)**_

 _ **Second Generation Of Titans are Manufactured by joint Hammond/Misriah team(2316)**_

 ** _Further Logs will be added_**

 _ **Present day**_

 _ **Overlooked by the United Earth Alliance Colonial Administration, the human race has colonized a certain majority of worlds in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy for the last 400 years by the construction of the MKV Void Drive, following another 200 years of human colonization of the outer colonies. All current planets are governed by the local Colonial Administration which is supervised by the federal government of Earth.**_

 _ **As of 2634, The UEA has currently over 900 colonized worlds who are under jurisdiction of the UEA local Colonial Administration. Many worlds are diverse in culture and Race as some planets are made from a single Earth nation while others are more varied. After the first Contact war, most planets became more diverse as time went on.**_

 _ **In Humanity's current state, the UEA controlled space has controlled group of hundreds worlds, systems, moons, and asteroids. (To note, a majority of planets was terraformed to meet human expectations.) The inner colonies are to be described as heavily populated with mega cities ranging across the globe, the mid-Colonies are described to have small but vibrant cities, and the outer colonies are considered mostly agricultural and mining worlds.**_


	2. Dark skies

**AN: So this the first official chapter of my experimental multi-crossover. I just want to say thank you for all those who followed and favorited and I apologize for this chapter for being not a big one. There is only a certain number a man can type you know. Anyway enjoy**

* * *

"It is not the strongest or the most intelligent who will survive but those who can best manage change."  
― Leon C. Megginson

* * *

Back in 2432 mankind established on mining colony in the newly founded Arial Sector due to the high amount of titanium located beneath the planet's surface. Overtime the planet became known as Gallei-978, another mining world in this big universe of ours. Things were going normal for the average miner on Gallei. Until we lost contact.

On March 3, 2432, all communications from the mining colony was cut off. In response the UNSC sent in three Alabama-Class destroyers; _The UNSC Golden Harp, Leyte Gulf, and The Constellation_ to check on the colony. Three days later, they get a single and vague message from the Gulf.

 _November Contingency Active_

That was when Humanity had another grim reminder that their entire existence is at stake,

 _ **Arial Sector**_

 _ **Ecliptis System**_

 _ **Planet Gallei-978**_

 _ **12:03 Galactic Standard time**_

 _ **UNSC ENCOUNTER, CURRENTLY IN ORBIT**_

It's dark out here. The sky is pitch black. I can't see the clouds. The air is silent. Am I blind? No I must be dead. It's cold out here. It's. It's...

* _BUZZZZ*_

The pilot wakes up and she looks around. She remembers where she is now. She's on the _UNSC ENCOUNTER_ with the rest of the _75_ _th_ _Titan Assault Regiment._ She's inside her Type-43 Legion-Class Heavy Titan.

Her name is Lt. Sarah Hayden, born and raised on Reach, Has two sisters back on Khufu with her mom and dad both who work in the fishing industry. She tries to remember more but she then felt her organs move up as she was dropped from atmosphere. Her entire world was shaking as the capsule protecting the Titan pushed against the atmosphere. She knew she had done this before plenty of times she's a veteran at this kind of stuff. No biggie right?

She saw the flashing signal that had let her know the protective capsule had broken apart leaving her Titan exposed to its surroundings. She then feels a jolt.

' _Flak Guns?'_ she said to herself. She could hear the explosions outside the hull. The altitude monitor was dropping fast.

 _10,000km..._

 _8,000km..._

 _5,000km..._

She felt tense. So tense that she gripped the hand controls to a point that she no longer felt her hands gripping the handles. The drop felt like it never ended. The sounds of the flak guns began to fade away until white noise filled her head until impact.

It sometime for her to recover. Her iron grip slowly loosened, the tense feeling was fading away, and she felt comfortable again.

A holographic screen popped up

Beginning s _ystems diagnostics check_

 _Life support online_

 _Weapon systems operational_

 _Shield systems online_

 _Total Combat effectiveness: 97.7% percent_

After her Titan completed the systems check, it equipped its _CZ-12 Predator Cannon_ and proceeded to move the rally point.

The black sky had burst of lights and flashes, showing the ongoing UNSC and Hive Fleets.

The sounds of explosions and gunfire goes off in the distance. The sounds of war get closer and closer, showing her that she was moving in the right direction. Shallow and heavy breathing was all that she could hear in the cockpit.

'Calm and quiet'. She said to herself 'Calm and quiet'. The waypoint on her screen showed that she still had a long way to go. About another 5km it showed. She then entered a canyon, the rocky walls began enclose around her. The tensions began to build up again as continued to walk towards her objective. She looked at her scanner. There was nothing. She looked back her screen only rocks and a dark sky. She looked her radar again. Still nothing. If she sees no threat, why is she scared? She looked at her visual screen for what seem like hours. The air was rising in tension, her breathing was getting more rapid. Nothing was here and why was he scared? She waited, she waited and waited. She looked straight into the canyon for something to happen. But nothing did.

Sarah looked away from the screen to bring her head down into her palms. She took to a couple deep breaths and she brought herself back up to continue to her destination.

Until her fears came true. A Hive Ogre was had appeared in front of her Titan already raising It to punch the center of her directly. The punch has taken down the shields below 50% but Sarah had manage to maneuver her Titan enough so it wouldn't fall over. She grabbed the _Predator Cannon and_ fired directly at the ogre. The _CZ-12 Predator Cannon_ can fire up to 300 120mm Solar/Void/Arc sabot rounds per minute, which comes with a holographic gun shield can tear through almost any surface and when it comes into contact with flesh...well you can guess what happens. The Ogre though was tougher than any other. The sabot rounds were almost bouncing off its armor so Sarah charged a power shot which sent a superheated slug round right in its face.

The Ogre howled in pain as the slug literally melted its face and to finish it off she took the barrel of her cannon and shoved it down the open hole of the Ogres disfigured face and emptied the rest of ammo into its head and into the body, turning its inside from Swiss cheese to a bloody mess. She pulled out the cannon from it victim. "How the fuck did it sneak up on me like that?" she said in a low voice. It was a short while before her radar picked up several pings. She then looked up to see at least 5 other Ogres above her, showing their anger and bloodlust for their fallen brother. She reloaded her _Predator_ and resumed to fire at the Hive beasts that started to surround her. As before the bullets seemed have almost no effect on the target, she charged up another power shot and fired it at another Ogre. The beast tried to dodge it, but it made contact with its left shoulder, severing it away from it body which caused the Ogre to scream in pain as the molten slug melts the insides of its disfigured body. The rest were furious as all they could do was used their reinforced arms to block the hail of bullets that was being thrown at them. One Ogre was fed up with him waiting for his kill, so he climbed up on nearby ledge and trudged till he was over Sarah's titan. Sarah had fired another Slug at another Ogre that blew out his entire cranial area. As she was about to fire onto the other Ogre, her sensors picked up an airborne object towards her. She used her controls to quickly raise her weapon to act a barrier to push and keep the ogre at bay as it pushed her to the ground.

The ugly and disfigured face roared and yelled in the current struggle, she could see the drool coming from its mouth, she began to push the Ogre off but the beast had pushed back down. This was beginning to get tiresome so he tried to use the main ability he was gifted with.

Sarah continued to struggle with her opponent, trying to push herself back up repeatedly. She was about to give her enemy another push until warning flash appeared on her screen.

 _ **WARNING! HIGH VOID SIGNATURE DETECTED**_

She started to panic, she knew what it was about to do. She looked back at the Ogre seeing its face start to glow a dark purple. Thinking quickly she moved one arm and pulled out an AP-9 Titanium combat Knife and thrusted it in the face of the beast only for it to make a small incision into its armored plated skin. She then again pulled and thrusted into its face, and again, and again until it reached it brain, effectively killing it. She pushed the dead Ogre of her Titan only to find only find one left standing. She brought herself up to face the remaining enemy. What was bad about this that one her left arm had short circuited, rendering it useless. She grabbed her knife and went into a combat stance, showing her opponent she was ready to fight. The Ogre roared in return and began to charge her but when it took its third step, its head blew up. Brain matter was painted all across the walls and floor which left her baffled the pilot to a certain point until her comms flared up.

"You're always look for trouble don't you Lieutenant? A voice said, she then looked up to see a Type-45 Northstar-Class Light Assault Titan equipped with HV32-Plasma Railgun. He used his jump Jets to cushion his fall down.

"Trouble always finds me Tral" she replied.

"That's what you always say Ell Tee, always getting into unnecessary engagements and almost killing yourself in the process." Tral said in an annoyed but worried tone.

"Stop worrying about me corporal, I'm fine." Sarah said in a serious tone.

"Your left arm begs to differ." He pointed towards to the limp metal arm that looked like it was about to fall off.

"Never mind that, it's just a scratch." She explained nonchalantly.

"Sometimes I wonder why and how you became a lieutenant." Tral said as he walked away.

"So how did you know where to find me?" Sarah asked as they made their way to the rally point.

"You do remember that all Titans have a homing beacon right? I just followed the signal. You should've seen me coming on your radar anyway. You did see me coming did you?"

"Not really. Maybe because I was fighting five Ultra- Class Ogres and trying to stay alive at the moment." She said with hint of Sarcasm in her voice. "For all I know, maybe you was standing there the entire time waiting to see I would lose or not." She added a joking tone to the conversation.

"Pfft, what! No I would never do that. I mean the last thing I want is the Captain chewing me out for leaving his second in command to fucking die in the middle of nowhere on some Hive infested world.

"Yeah but you have thought about it, didn't you?"

"Well. You can be a bitch sometimes."

"That's why you're my favorite bucket head."

"Shut up."

Sarah laughed at her comrade's annoyance as she had put her Titan in follow mode as they headed towards the front lines.

00000

* * *

 _The Dark Incursions was the most freighting time in human history. I remember the news had said that it was just a Comm Hubs going down. That was a big load of bullshit was because I was there that day the Hive invaded. I was just lucky to get out in time._

 _-Excerpt from the Darkest Hour B_ _y_ _Colonel Xavier Pressman. UNSC Marine Corp (retired)_

 _ **0730 hours, March 15,2432**_

 **34th** _**Battalion 212th Infantry 46th Division**_

 _ **Vegiti Peninsula, Northeastern Colonial Mining Sector, Gallei-978**_

Private First Class Killian Mclean was firing his MA5C Assault Rifle at group of acolytes, making a quick work of them. He brought himself down behind the stone cover he was standing next to, he looked to see several other odst's either lying dead, wounded, or trying to keep their heads down. He this situation had would go to shit when they had orders to drop immediately to destroy the Sun Blotters across the planet before they turned Gallei into a hollow world for them to breed on. "This is such bullshit!" he yelled as a volley of arc energy came from some Boomer Knights not from afar. He brought himself up fire again but felt someone pull him down, quickly dodging several Void shots.

"What the hell are you doing private?! Are trying to get yourself killed?!" another odst yelled at him. It was his CO Sergeant Colt Billington, a man you can definitely agree that always has your back. "Get up Private! We need you in this fight!" he yelled over the loud gunfire and explosions. "Command has really done it this time sending us during a Hive Terraforming sequence. Sending us down on here without any support. We barely have enough explosives to out the sun blotter that's near here." Colt ranted.

"Didn't they say we would be getting heavy Titan support?! Where are they?! Killian questioned.

"They didn't want to take the risk of support being blown out of the sky by AA guns, so they dropped them 9km south of here. Colt Explained.

"Didn't they send automated troops to take them out?"

"We've lost contact with them about 4 hours ago, so we have no confirmation of them taking out the guns. So the fleet will not risk anymore assets.

"So we're going to sit here and wait for a bunch of 20-25 foot Titans to come do our job for us?!"

"Negative. We are going to make the most of this situation. Colt turned around to face to two other odst's. "Ichikawa, Holmes, get over here!" both odst's followed orders and moved quickly and carefully towards them. "Listen here, you three are going to use that warehouse as a vantage point to blow a hole in their forces." Colt explained as he pointed at a wrecked warehouse. "Holmes, you're use that launcher you got there while Mclean and Ichikawa covers you. We will provide covering fire when you move, is that clear?!

All three nodded in response.

"All right. When we start suppressing you three need to move ASAP."

"Got it" Holmes responded.

"3...2...1...SUPPRESSING!" When Colt and the other able-bodied odst's began to suppress the enemy. The three went to work. They ran as fast as they could towards the warehouse, sprinting as fast as their legs could take them. Killian and Holmes managed to get to cover at a brick wall but Ichikawa wasn't so lucky. A Hive Boomer saw the three troopers running and quickly aimed his Boomer, firing several shots at them. The heavy arc rounds tossed the ground around, throwing up dirt and stone and sending Ichikawa flying in the air and through a window

"Shit! Ichikawa! Killian said as the remaining two-he and Holmes- hugged against a stone wall. "We need to go get him."

"We'll get him when we enter the warehouse." His Heavy British Accent booming over the close gunfire. "What we really need to worry about is breaking the hive defense line and gaining access to the sun blotter." Holmes grabbed Killian and brought him over the stone wall and through the window of the warehouse. The first thing Killian looked for was his missing comrade. He search and called out for Ichikawa but there was no response

"We can't worry about him right now, our boys are counting on us and we need to get to the top." Holmes said as he climbed up the stairs. Killian then followed suit, running up the stairs to the roof of the warehouse. Holmes was priming his M57 Pilum Assault Weapon, loading the miniature rocket clip into the barrel. Killian ran quickly towards Holmes and slid into a crouching position.

"Watch my Back will ya?" Killian nodded in agreement. Holmes looked through the mounted sight in his rocket launcher and aimed for the group of Hive Knights. "Say hello to your god for me, you undead bugs." He quickly then pulled the trigger sending a solar infused projectile towards the said group of knights. The solar rocket sped through the air towards the knights, killing them and some more Acolytes. Holmes then again adjusted his aim and fires the second rocket in his clip taking down the shields of a hive wizard and killing several thralls in the process. Holmes ejected the Clip. He turned around towards Killian, who was still watching the entrance to the stairwell. "You see anything kid? Anything dangerous?" he asked

"Nothing much really, but I swear I saw something earlier" he replied in a worried tone. This made Holmes Worry a bit.

"Well if you see anything let me know, I don't want to become mincemeat from those swords they be wielding. Holmes loaded another clip into his launcher and looked down towards the rest of the platoon moved up towards the Hive Defense line which led to an opening to one of the main mining complex. The odst's were mopping up what was left of the Hive and preparing to enter the building.

"I don't like this one bit. Holmes stated. "It got to quiet all of a sudden." He looked back at Killian who promptly looked back at him. "Anything Kid?"

"I'm getting a bad feeling from this stairwell man"

"Toss a frag then" the older odst replied.

"What?"

"Toss a frag in there since you're being a bitch about some stairs." Holmes repeated. Killian grabbed a frag grenade, pulled the pin, and threw in down the staircase, waiting for a few seconds before hearing an explosion afterwards, causing smoke to block the entrance. Killian brought up his rifle and pointed it the entrance, for something to come out and just scream in rage and try to turn them into globs of meat. He looked at the door for at least 5 more seconds until assumed that it was actually nothing. "Hey Holmes, I think just a rat or someth-" But he spoke to soon as what looked like a one armed Hive knight with cracks in its armor was charging straight at them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Killian Yelled as he started to spray at the knight. Holmes on the other hand remained calm for the entire scenario, pushing the Private out the way and equipping his M45 Tactical Shotgun and unloaded a single shell of buckshot into its head, causing it to lunge its upper torso back, lose balance, and fall straight on its back. Killian recovered from Holmes shove, looking at the scenario to see had happened. He saw the older odst walking towards him, lending him a hand as suddenly as the squad comm went off.

"What the fuck are you two doing up there?! Where the hell is Ichikawa?!"

Killian almost forgot about his downed comrade. At the moment he heard his name he sprinted down the stairs to look for him.

Holmes looked back the captain.

"Well?" he asked again.

"A dying Knight tried to get the jump on us and Ichikawa is probably dead. The rookie disagrees with me though." Bolt let off a sigh on the comms. "What? Was it something I said?" Holmes said again.

"..."

"Sarge?"

"No, just get your asses down here. I've got confirmation that 3rd Platoon just taken out one of the last sun blotters. So we need to hurry up and take what's left of any able bodied men here is going to see what we can to about the sun blotter that's nested up in this complex." Colt ended the conversation on that note. Holmes just sighed and looked up to blotted sky, he realized the sun was shining through opened holes and just stared at them for a while. He then looked away and went down the stairs in a silent and somber tone.

 _ **End of Part One-Act one**_

* * *

 **I also forgot to mention that TitanFall will be also included in this story.** **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and constructive Criticism will be appreciated since this is all an experiment of mine.** **Now I must sleep**

 **-Mazzi**


	3. A New Day To Call Home

_**Madrelan**_

 _ **Zeta Andromidae System**_

 _ **2 weeks after the liberation of Gallei-978**_

In the history of the United Nations Space Command, there has been many that has earned the title as war hero and had their named sketched into history. From the Third Great War to the Dark incursions, mankind wasn't short on heroes. Each and every day, the enlisted of the UNSC mainly joins to protect mankind from alien threats and to prevent Dark Incursions. From the frontlines to the war room new heroes are born, Now, upon the millions of enlisted men and women of today, there are only a few remaining heroes of the past generation that are currently in active service. One such current hero is _Drayden Fischer-_ Native to the Inner Colony Adur of the Vuden System, Drayden was raised in a middle class family in one of the sprawling mega-cities that littered the super Earth. Showing excellent leadership skills in his high schools JROTC and in the widely known Corbulo Academy of Military Science, he was picked for an elite naval officers training course and spent the next 7 years becoming mankind's next hero.

Now having the rank of Admiral and having the position of Battle Fleet Commander, Drayden held one of the UNSC's most effective fleets that came out of the Dytallia System's digistruction yards. Battle Fleet 0-94 or "Redemption" as the fleet crew called it, for the fleet is known for saving thousands of lives during the Battle of Roanoke.

Now, Today is the 15th Annual meeting of the Point-Dane Treaty. This Meeting is to maintain peaceful relations between the two major galactic powers of the Milky Way. knowing that the galaxy holds dark forces that are hell-bent on the destruction or enslavement of all life in the galaxy, Battle Fleet Redemption was tasked protect the planet along with Council Ships that came as security for the council diplomats.

As of now, The middle-age Legend named Drayden Fischer was sitting in the bridge of his 3,500 meter Iroquois-Class MKIV Assault Carrier- the Flagship of the Battle fleet- receiving various reports from his supporting destroyers and frigates, as well as from other battlegroups that rested in orbit.

"Give me a status report." Drayden ordered.

"All engine systems are operating at maximum capacity, Gun batteries are calibrated and operating at full strength, Reports from frame maintenance says all combat systems are operating at 110%, and Battalion commanders are standing by for future deployment." First Officer Jordan Nakamura replied.

"Thank you Jordan." Drayden grabbed a data pad of a nearby table and began to observe status reports of the other Battle Fleets. He grabbed a cup of coffee and began to indulge in his hot beverage. He had been awake for hours, reading constant updates and reports of minimal traffic entering and exiting the planet's atmosphere. He looked over towards a Holo Projector that was placed nearby.

"Friday, any updates from the planet?"

The Holo Projector lit up to form a reddish orange hologram of a woman that looked about in her mid-20s and was in a black business suit.

"None so far admiral. Add may I add this is the 12th time you've asked me this in the span of three hours."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Friday" Drayden responded in a dull tone.

"It hasn't been 48 hours and I already detect signs of boredom emitting from your brain"

"Well maybe if HIGHCOMM hadn't stop me from redeploying from the shipyards, I wouldn't be bitching about it." he muttered under his breath.

"Do you want me to send a letter that describes your annoyance of commands idiocy?"

"There is no point doing that." He said grudgingly. "It'll only make things worse if I start complaining."

"Yet you're complaining now." Friday retorted.

"I'm not complaining, I'm venting"

"That's kind of like the same thing."

"Well I beg to differ."

"Mhmm." Friday sassed

Drayden turned away from the AI and laid back in his chair, putting his hand on his face and sighing. Drayden missed the good old days. The day where he would be the tip of the spear, leading multiple battle fleets towards occupied planets or clearing entire sectors of hostile aliens that planned to invade human colonies. Now he's stuck doing guard duty for diplomats talking about god knows what.

"If only" he said to himself.

* * *

 _ **New Gloria**_

The City of New Gloria is something to see. The neon lights that illuminated the entire city filled the taste of the cyberpunk society it had settled itself in. New Gloria is considered a tourist attraction to millions to not billions of people spread among the galaxy. Including those who wants to raze it to the ground. Now, New Gloria is the setting of the 15th annual meeting of the Point-Dane Treaty for 15 years ago a Turian Response group had attacked the planet of Attis because of mankind's tampering of a local mass relay.

In the downtown area of the city was the capitol building, the official meeting place of the review of the treaty. Now preparing for said review was Lieutenant Sin Godley and the security that was provided for her. Sin had just left the bathroom, fixing her hair and the sleeves of her officers' uniform, joining with her security detail.

"Does it really take you that long just to get ready for a seven hour meeting? One asked. "You're pretty much blue enough to look like you got out cryo and your eyes glow bright as the sun already." The same N7 Vanguard joked. The Awoken Lieutenant scoffed at the operative's remark. "Do you really want to talk about facial appearance? You're an N7." The Lieutenant said in a serious tone. The Vanguard got upset from this remark, but the Fury held him back and shook her head at him. Sin walked off with papers in her hands, and left the room.

"Unnecessary action leads unnecessary consequences." The N7 Fury said to the Vanguard. The rest of team began to leave shortly after with the two following behind.

* * *

 _ **New Gloria Capitol Building, West Security wing**_

"This is Yankee-Actual calling out to All Yankee call signs, give me a status update."

" _Yankee 1-1 calling in, all things are clear up here."_

" _Yankee 1-2 here the west corridors are secure and Automated Security is making rounds."_

" _This is Yankee 1-3, Bio Scanners are fully calibrated and optimized"_

" _Yankee 1-4 here, Battle Fleets are sending a thumbs up as of now."_

"Roger all. Sigma Actual this Yankee Actual, all callsigns reporting that the building is secure."

"Roger that." The N7 Team leader responded. He took his finger off from the side of his helmet and turned towards the rest of the group. "All right Lieutenant, we are green."

"Great!" she said with a sign of relief. "The quicker we can start this, the quicker we can all go home."

"Amen to that." An operative said. As she said that, all six followed Sin into the Council Hall and closed the large doors that made a loud thud that disrupted the silence of the long halls.

* * *

The talk between the Lieutenant and the Council was long and tedious. Going over numerous complaints and arguments from both sides took time reach a valuable compromise that both sides could agree on. Nevertheless, with Sin being an ONI agent and one of the top agents of Section 3 she managed to wrap up several ongoing debates.

"So to wrap all this up, we've gone over trade agreements, governmental complaints, and all basic necessities that we've decided to bring to the table. Is there anything else we've come to discuss?" The councilors looked at each other for a while in silence, only for one to speak up.

"There is one thing else we've been wanting to talk about." The Asari Councilor Tevos spoke up. "Tell her Valern." The Salarian Councilor began to press some keys on the table which brought up a hologram of a planet.

"As you know, this is Khar'shan, The Batarian Homeworld that your government and Military had left to rot after the retaliation of the Skyllian Blitz. For the last five years, we've been monitoring them, seeing if any form of retaliation might be coming our way since we've cut all ties to what was the Hegemony and is now a few colonies fighting for supremacy over whatever resources they have left. But something happened a few days ago." The Salarian inputted more commands as he talked more. "A couple days ago we lost contact with a Surveillance outpost that was observing Khar'shan and the other nearby colonies. We've been receiving numerous reports of energy fluctuations that seem almost…alien in nature. We've compared it to any and all energy readings we've documented, all seemed inferior to this."

The hologram brought up an energy scale that showed Sin what Valern was talking about. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Are you absolutely positive these are real?"

Valern gave Sin a slow and affirmative nod in response

The energy readings were beyond any Mass effect reading that council had documented. She knew this would be a problem, but she had to check something.

"Sigma 2-6, can you come over here for a minute, I need your assistance." She called out .The N7 operative made her way to the Lieutenant and made a crisp salute.

"You needed my help ma'am?" the operative asked. Tevos slightly went in edge as the operative sounded almost synthetic in nature, Valern seemed intrigued in the operative and as for Sparatus. He had his guard up. Sin asked the operative to do a quick comparison which made the operative pull up her Tacpad and typed in some commands.

"Holy shit." The operative whispered.

"Well what is it?" The Salarian Councilor asked. The operative pulled the data comparisons from her wrist mounted Tacpad and placed it on the table, causing the hologram to change. The chart showed all three readings.

"By the spirits." Sparatus exclaimed

"This is why we need your help investigating this. With the recent incursions on civilized space, our forces are spread thin and we think it's in best interest we set up joint operation."

Sin thought to herself. Thinking of all the variables and possibilities of what could have caused this to happen.

"Lieutenant Godley!" Sparatus called out bring her out her train of thought.

"We need an answer."

"Soon enough." She said cryptically

With that she left the room with her Security detail, leaving the councilors in pure skepticism.

"I don't like her" Valern spoke up.

"Agreed." Tevos replied

"If any of you need me, I'll be at my hotel." Sparatus said in a dull tone.

 ** _3 DAYS LATER_**

 ** _UNSC FREELANCE OPPORTUNITY_**

 ** _INBOUND TO OBSERVATORY OUTPOST SIGER_**

Sasha Birch was born on Keiko of the Imdali System, She always remembered the toxic wasteland that she was born into.

Once a garden world, now a desolate and dead world brought upon by the Dark incursions of long ago. For a long period of time after the Victory at Reach, Keiko was forgotten by many, thinking that the Hive had decimated the planet and rendered it uninhabitable. But when the UNSC rediscovered the planet, the situation was…complicated. With Keiko being separated from the rest of the colonies and largely infested with Hive swarms,and working with limited resources and technology, what remained of the local populace had become pilgrims, living on giant quadrupedal walkers that were used for construction. The Hive poisoned 60% of the planet. This amount of damage couldn't be fixed, so in return the UNSC gave most natives of Keiko a chance to start over, live the rest of their lives on other colonies. Some took this opportunity and some stayed because they thought they could rid the poison that infected their home, but no terraforming technology could fix the damage that had been already done.

All in all, Sasha took this opportunity because she wanted another chance at life, so when the people at ONI had discovered her potential, they put her to work and got substantial results. They told her that with her new abilities, she would be another legend among the frontlines, a hero that'll be etched in human history until the end of time.

Now she's doing ONI's dirty work. Some job that was. She was in the ships armory, looking over her weapons and equipment. She grabbed and inspected her twin Void Enchanced-M20 SMG'S, making sure that nothing would cause any malfunctions on the field. She placed them on her hips and began to securing her Psionic amplifiers and walked out of the armory into the hallway. She turned to see the rest of Sigma waiting for her. The young N7 Fury Adept brought her hand up to her face and materialized her mask into existence and made her way towards her team in silence.

End of Part two-Act one

* * *

 **So I finally got this chapter out. I wanted to get this out sooner but things like school, video games, and laziness got in the way of things. Plus i kind of got writers block as well to. I also want to apologize for skipping the second part of the last chapter because of how things were going I didn't feel like writing a one huge firefight scene that made its progress over 2-3 chapters due to my writing pace being so...slow. So in any case hope you enjoy this chapter and stick around for more.**

 **-Mazzi**


	4. Important Update

So for the past couple days I've been looking over my progress of this story and I just want to say I'm sorry for it might having plot holes or not making any sense. I want this story to be something I want to be proud of, something you all will enjoy. So I'm going to be Rewriting the story. This rewrite will not be rushed at before and will have chapters that are equal in lengh. It will be under a different name and will take some time to begin again, so in due time I will update this story to let all of you know when the rewrite will be up and running. I hope all of you will understand

-Mazzi


	5. Rewrite is up

The rewrite is finally up!The story is named "An Infinite Chance". It might be a little rough around the edges since I'm still new at this. I hope you all enjoy it and stay for what's to come.


End file.
